Run
by pixelsurgeon
Summary: "These are very dangerous Alphas. They're hell bent on eliminating us, and they call themselves the 'Black Angels'."
1. Chapter 1

All was not well.

"What do you _mean_ 'there's another team of Alphas'?" Bill asked.

"Exactly what it sounded like." Dr. Rosen said.

"OK," Gary said, "So… there're more of us. We knew that."

"Yes, but we were the first ones to form a team." Rosen explained.

"So there's another team. Big deal!" Gary said.

"These are very dangerous Alphas. They're hell bent on eliminating us, and they call themselves the 'Black Angels'."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know it was a short intro, but I just wanted a start. Please review!


	2. Practice

**A/N: **Damn it, I forgot about Red Flag. Let's say, for the sake of an idea I had, that Anna still happened, but no Red Flag. Anyway… here!

* * *

><p>"Alright, girls, let's get this party <em>started!<em>" Callie yelled, "Hayes, analyze the dreams of the team. When you're done, tell Romania. Yana, practice _not _setting things on fire. Bri, do… whatever."

"Please don't call me Bri…" Brielle said,"Cheese association is not great."

"Fine. Elle, do whatever."

Brielle sighed. And while they were arguing about cheese and whatnot, Hayes was in another world, going through the team's dreams. She started with Gary.

"O.K." she related to Romania, "He's dreaming of this girl… He fears her, loves her. One of those twisted things."

"And this is the satellite tower guy?" Romania asked.

"Yeah. The girl has really curly dark brown hair, name's… Anna."

"Why can't you just kill him now?"

"We like playing, remember?" Hayes sighed, opening her hazel eyes, "You're too young to understand."

"13…" Romania started, before realizing that there was no point. "Who next?" she asked.

"I think… the hot chick?"

"Sure."

And they went on like that for a while.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ayana was practicing <em>not <em>blowing things up.

It wasn't working very well.

She would take random objects, and send them speeding across the room like silver bullets. She lost control because they were tiny objects, hard to follow.

They exploded every single time.

There were a bunch of rats to practice on. They would run and she would stop them, holding them for as long as she could.

When she would end it, their hearts would stop.

Brielle was freaking out watching this. Callie just muttered "Hopeless." under her breath.

Then they tested Callie. Ayana would send a vending machine at her, top speed.

And it'd hit Callie, and she'd barely step back. Later though, she'd put her hands to her ribs in pain.

They tested Brielle.

"So make me murderous." Callie told her.

"I'll move…" Ayana said, stepping out of the room.

Brielle lightly tapped Callie, and suddenly she became, well, murderous. She punched Brielle once, who was having a hard time not punching her back.

Instead, she tapped her, and Callie became normal.

"Having fun, ladies?" Hayes asked.

"Better believe it." Callie said, and the day was over.

Dr. Rosen's team were going to have no idea what hit them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I took creative liberties with some of the characters. Please review!


	3. Not Perfect

**A/N: **I'm baaack! And here's your chapter.

* * *

><p>The Angels took a vote about who to send for scouting the team out.<p>

Ayana was voted. And not very happy about it. She kept pointing out the worst case scenarios.

"_This _is pathetic. I'll go with." Hayes sighed.

"Why not Callie? I mean, she's invulnerable?" Ayana said.

"You, Hayes. Scat." Callie said.

So Yana and Hayes left.

There was some Alpha case in the subway. Again.

So Hayes and Yana went to the subway.

Hayes dictated notes about the team to Yana.

"Alright, push-y chick. She's hot, and dangerous. Hyperki-whatever dude. Hot, dangerous. Sense chick. Not dangerous, attractive. Big dude. Not hot, dangerous—"

"I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE HOT, HAYES!" Ayana yelled.

Naturally, that brought attention to them.

"Geez… Okay, satellite tower. He's cute, not dangerous." Hayes went on.

"You should see him bite." Nina said, going over.

"Plan B." Hayes said quietly.

"Oh?" Ayana asked.

"Run for your freaking life."

With that, Ayana sent random things flying at Nina, desperately trying not to blow them up.

Hayes ran.

Ayana started to run, but Bill came after her. She tried to stop him, but she didn't even slow him down.

He grabbed her. She screamed.

Hayes didn't even look back.

"Who's gonna save your soul _now_?" she called back to Ayana.

Ayana was not happy about this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Kinda short, sorry. Please review!


	4. Hummus

**A/N: **I was not expecting to update this so soon. But I felt like it, so here!

* * *

><p>Hayes felt guilty. She couldn't believe that very well. <em>Guilty<em>. It never seemed like a problem.

Oh well, she wasn't exactly going to admit she was guilty.

As she burst through the door of the apartment the Angels owned, Romania asked what happened to Ayana.

"It was terrible… (she shuddered and fake sobbed) The big one, he got her… And I couldn't do anything…" Hayes was convinced she was putting on a good act.

"You left her…?" Brielle asked.

"She told me to… she said to save myself…"

"Great," Callie said, "Now we can have real fun."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ayana was at Dr. Rosen's team's office. She was knocked out, or something, because when she woke up ,she was in a chair with Gary asking her if she wanted hummus.<p>

"Uh, no, thanks…" she said.

"Ayana Damia, age 20. Alpha ability is molecular manipulation." Rosen said.

"I guess I don't have to introduce myself." Ayana said. Nina laughed slightly, and Gary asked if that was sarcasm.

"Are you a part of the Black Angels?"Rosen asked.

"Yes. And proud, why?" Yana said.

"You will tell us _exactly_ why you want to kill us." Nina pushed.

"Okay, so the government wants you guys outta commission, so they hired us. We don't have anything against you personally. Wait, why'd I tell you that… oh."

"Why does the government want to kill us?" Gary asked offhandedly after about 30 seconds.

"I don't know." Ayana said apologetically.

"Well, you're staying with us." Nina said.

"See, the thing is," Ayana started, "I don't think Callie's gonna be happy about that…"

"Callie Rivera, 25, invulnerability?" Rosen asked.

"Yeah, I guess that's her."

"Who was the girl with you?"

"That's Hayes."

"Hayes Jameson, 21, dream altering?"

"Yes, please stop doing that, it's really creepy."

"Well, you're going to be here awhile, get comfortable. Hicks, Nina, Bill, Rachel, come with me."

So that left Ayana and Gary awkwardly sitting in the break room.

"Are you sure you don't want the hummus? It's really good." Gary asked, making Yana smile.

"No, thanks."

"Foot massage?"

"No. What's your name, again? I forgot."

"I'm Gary. Gary Bell. I'm a government agent."

"I know." Ayana said, laughing now.

"Why am I so funny….?" Gary asked himself.

"Does it ever bother you that they have meetings without you?" Yana asked after awhile, watching the rest of the team talk.

"Yeah, but they don't care. Anna would care…"

"Anna?"

"No one." Gary said instantly.

"Yeah, okay…"

And they went on with their awkward conversation.

* * *

><p>"Alright," Callie said, "I distract the hyperkinetic and the big strong dude while you guys take the chicks. Sound good?"<p>

"You forgot the satellite tower." Hayes said, sounding bored.

"He counts as a girl." Callie said.

"So, I do the worst fears, yadda yadda yadda?" Romania asked.

"Yep." Callie said.

"You know," Hayes said,"This could be fun…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review!


	5. Pain

**A/N: **Wow. I don't know why I keep updating this so quickly. Here you go! It's a two cliffie day, just to warn you.

* * *

><p>Ayana wasn't actually minding being with the team so much.<p>

And then the door broke down, and Callie walked in holding a pistol.

Bill and Cameron went out to get her, as planned. The rest of the Angels burst out from behind the girls (and Gary and Rosen). Hayes grabbed Ayana and threw her at the nearest exit. They ran.

Brielle stood in the back waiting for when she was needed.

As it turns out, that was quickly. Nina was trying to fight, but with a tap from Brielle, she was sitting down, calm. Brielle tried to do the same to Gary, but it didn't work, probably for the same reason 'pushing' didn't. He fought like hell. Of course, it didn't do much.

But calming Nina calmed Brielle as well, so she stopped fighting. Romania was alone.

But she was always the best at functioning under pressure. She made Rachel see her parents rejecting her, and calling her a freak.

This was all in Rachel's mind. Gary wanted to help, but he couldn't really tell what he was helping from, so he got very confused.

Meanwhile, Callie was having the time of her life. Revised: The most _painful_ time of her life.

Two shots to the chest, a couple to the legs, one to the shoulder. Now, out of ammo, Cam and Bill just threw stuff at her. She yawned.

Now, Cam was starting to realize she was actually an attractive woman. This slowed his arm down.

When the vending machine got thrown at her, she fell over. She hated those damn vending machines.

Seeing this as an opportunity, Bill ran over and stepped on her neck, hoping it would do something.

_Crack._

* * *

><p>Romania was busy having fun at this time.<p>

After she played out Rachel's rejection a few times, she tried it on Gary.

He flinched a couple times, but didn't react strongly.

Mania tried Nina. Showed her the ex she told to go kill himself. She screamed multiple times, before burying her head in her hands and sobbing.

And then Cam ran in.

"Why…?" Romania asked, before realizing she should just act.

She showed him Tyler dying, which made him break down.

Doing Rosen was pointless.

So she tried to make Gary snap.

She remembered that girl Hayes told her about. Anna or something.

And she showed Gary Anna.

His first reaction was disbelief.

"Hello, Gary." she said in her robot monotone.

"Anna.." he said.

Naturally, before she shot him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review!


End file.
